


Heaven and Hell

by Khalid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Death, Demons, F/M, Flying, Nightmares, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalid/pseuds/Khalid
Summary: A short story I've had bouncing around for a long time... A sculpted runs into something unexpected in her work...





	Heaven and Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I ran into a wall while writing this and was inspired listening to Heaven and Hell's "Bible Black".
> 
> So, I suppose I could have put this there... But I'm not gonna.

Jessica stroked the veins of the three marble slabs before her. Dark and beautiful they cried out to be formed, to be expressed. 

The weeks screamed by her as she caressed life into the pieces, one by one. Two angels flanked her third work, appraising each stroke. Workers ghosted in at night, hauling the angels away until she was left with her demon. 

His slab had not sung to her, “Give me flight, let me soar!” rather, he had barked and growled. He had teeth and talons, and his wings would carry her to the abyss. In place of the gown, his nudity stood tall, proudly demanding attention. 

Jessica toiled in the dawn hours. Her demon demanded entrance into the world, but she would not give him release, afraid to unleash him upon the unsuspecting. Finally, when she could dally no longer, the final flake of marble fell from his gleaming hide. He grinned cruelly down at her in hideous, silent laughter. He would visit her every nightmare, even after the workers hauled the demon away. 

Jessica dreamt of Scottish ruins. Crumbled towers looked over the rotted walkway, slick with moss. Her nightgown was plastered to her legs with the rain. The demon stood haughtily, erect through the eons, his arms folded in scorn. He glared down her path through the rubble, eyes on fire. 

Quaking, she picked her way through the rubble and moss to his side. She reached out a shaking hand to touch one ebony wing. She pulled back in terror as the leather seared her fingertips. His barking laugh rang out through the hush of the hills, a statue no more. He swooped down and scooped her up in his massive arms, talons digging into her shoulder and side. Jessica cried out in terror, flailing at his vice grip. Her voice and her right left her at once when he swooped off the cliffs and over the seas. 

Jessica awoke in a sweat, with the scream of death in her throat. Springing across the room to her workshop, she raced to keep the workers from taking her final piece away. They mocked the insane, nude artist, protecting her equally indecent sculpture. Crazies all of them. Shuddering, she approached the marble horror. 

“Take me back” Jessica whispered unaware of her own words. Her hand outstretched, touched the solid wing of marble. The demon mocked her with his unblinking eyes. Staring, enraptured at his horrific features, terrified at the thrill she experienced in waking, let alone her nightmares, she trailed her hand down his defined chest. 

His engorged nudity mocked her, begging to use her. Begging to devour her soul. Jessica shuddered in fear. Her mind recoiled even as her body reacted with wanton. Jessica closed her eyes, giving in finally to all temptation. “Please, take me with you!“ she moaned as she wrapped her body around the demon statue. 

In her nightmare, the doors flung open. Two brilliant figures, angels of glowing light screamed into the room. The demon, now with his arms around her laughed as he stepped back. He had won, they could never have her now. The angels screamed in fury as their forms turned back to the slabs they were. 

The mortician approached the mummified remains, its arm outstretched to one of three slabs of marble in the workshop. It was a lovely, untouched piece, shame the artist would never release its inner secrets. 

He glanced at the hideous faces peering out from two that she had started. Perhaps it was better, she might have unleashed a demon.


End file.
